Co-Existence
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Yuuki and Kaname continues what their grandfather started and would make their parents proud of all the effort they put for the peaceful co-existence of Humans, Hunters and Vampires. with a little help with their loyal friends and little brother they could make it work.


Title: Co-Existence

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Vampire Knight

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Cross Academy for the first time open its gate for the public, by the fountain yard was the stalls and other carnival games that the students prepared but the main attraction are the shops that the students put up in their class rooms, Yuuki Cross (Kuran) adoptive daughter of the School Chairman and founder, being his adopter daughter covers her real identity and can publicly tell humans that Kaname Kuran is her fiancé, presently she's dressed in her white with light pink camouflage combat uniform with the Academy's patch on her shoulder and full neck collar.

Beside her is her brother and fiancé Kaname who's wearing his own full white Cross Academy uniform with the armband labeling him as the Student's President.

Both busy with the event they opened together with the other council members, while Yuuki and her team of school Guardians dressed in code, White for the Night class members and black for the Day class, students of Yagari from the hunter's association enrolled to the school to co-exist with humans and vampires and now recruited along to be guardians.

Kaname made an announcement about the events for the evening and noticed that the female population inside the school are all heart shaped eyes looking at him, Yuuki pouted and glared at her fiancée who took the hint of her jealousy and snaked his arm around her hip giving the hint that he's no longer available.

After he finished his announcement, "He's more smoother than the small amount of hair you left in your head, Haruki" snorted Zero patting the tall boy in white combat on his back.

"I thought you're gonna say your hairy legs" retorted by the boy in irritation about the mention of his brush fade hair cut. A vain popped on Kaname's head hearing the insult from Zero but laughed at his brother's retort.

Yuuki mused since the hunter and her baby brother became really close and safe to say best friends already.

Kaname and Yuuki headed to their class' shop only to find it full with people since vampires without the knowledge of humans what they are is attracted to them.

Their theme is a host club and Aido however is popular towards their customers, although he isn't one of the host but one of the bartenders serving mixed juice since his girlfriend keeps on glaring at others.

Kaname and Yuuki entered when, "Is he one of the host too?" one rich looking girl pointed at Kaname.

Yuuki looking irritated pulled Kaname's tie harshly making the man follow to avoid choking and Yuuki kissed him full, "POOOORN!" Zero and Haruki entered and comically motioned like they walked in to something rated M.

"Boys can we have some time where you don't ruin it?" Yuuki angrily accused.

"Let's face it we're like a curse" said Zero entering the room and passing Kaname.

"I'm not a curse, if you want, you be a curse alone, I just want to eat wafers" countered Haruki entering and patting his brother and sister on the shoulder.

Kaname and Yuuki headed to Aido to get some drink and rest for a while, "Any reports boys?" asked Yuuki as they took their place at one corner.

"Other than catching one of our students trying to bite off one of the day class students, none" said Zero.

"That's good" added Kaname.

"I sensed a level E by the west side of the Academy an hour ago and annihilated it. But I think there will be more coming since we opened the gates and many people are coming in. They might pose as humans" worried Haruki mentioned.

"That's why you guys are in charge of patrolling the areas I trust your abilities and power to do it" said Yuuki.

"Thanks for the trust sis" and Haruki hugged her.

"Anyway why are you getting free food?" Aido accused Zero.

"Me and totem pole here are broke, and we work for food at the moment" Zero pointed.

"True…"

"Broke? What have you both been buying!" demanded Yuuki, Ruka and the other girls with the other Night class looked at them.

"We bought five crates… its kind of a gun freak thing…" said Haruki.

Kaname sighed, "How broke are you both?"

"Not that broke actually… though we got some few favors and odd jobs we got" shrugged Zero.

"Thank goodness…"

"OH! So that's what you guys were assembling in one of the Guardian's building?" asked by Ichijou who stood and approached them.

"Well, we renovated the place and added some few personalized corners" said Zero and Haruki nodded.

"And I did not know anything about it?" Kaname asked and Haruki raised his shoulder and said.

"I don't know we need permission to do it, besides the place is not extension of your authority"

"He's right though" said Ichijou.

"You know instead of staying here why don't you both go out and have your date?" winked Ruka to Yuuri and pushed them out, Kaname did not protest and carried along Yuuki.

"They're worst than mama and papa" Haruki shook his head and asked the blonde bar tender to refill his canister with water so he can add the blood tablets.

Haruki worn his white with black rim ball cap with CA Guardians written in old English font with the Cross Academy logo embroided at the side of the cap with Kuran beside it, with his club master shades put on Zero followed him out.

Kaname-sama's little brother is so cute~" mentioned by one of the vampire from the night class.

"All pure bloods are" said Rima.

Yuuki met two familiar faces who's with the company of his adoptive father and the night class' parents, "Mom! Dad!" and she gave them a hug, haname kissed his mother and father as greeting and walked them around.

"This kind of reminds me of our first date" Juri clings on her husband's arm who in return leaned to her and kissed the top of her head.

"Indeed" smiled by Haruka, "I hope there's another shooting game here so I can get you something like I did back then" he winked and his wife giggled.

"So dear, what inspired all these?" asked Aido's father.

"Well, actually it's councilor Wakaba's daughter's idea. Although mother at that time inspired her and since I love mom and dad's love story I kind of agreed to it and maybe me and Kaname nii-sama will make our memories with this kind of event.

When they turned they found a small arcade stall with shooting game and plushy prizes, but what caught their eye is that the youngest Kuran lifting a hoodlum looking student in another school's uniform, "She said no and caught you cheating, how hard is it to leave?" huge boy asked still lifting the other guy.

"I'm leaving!" he shouted and put the guy down who then run off to somewhere.

"Thank you, Haruki-sama!" said by one of the Day class student he helped, "Here, I know you've been looking at this little guys for some time" handing him two 12 inch plushys one is a gray hamster with white tummy fur eating a sunflower seed, the cute jerble looked rounded while and another is a brown Shiba Inu with green bandana as collar and flopping, tummy on the ground front and hind legs are extended.

The boy blinked taking the cute plushy, "Pupper… Puff…" the girl giggled at his childish side seeing another cute animals, Juri giggled at the sight of his son baing cute in his own way.

"Aww… can I have one?" Yuuki teased her brother and Kaname waited in amusement.

"No…" Haruka and the other vampire nobles laughed.

"That was fast!" he laughed.

"If you want you get your own" he frowned and cuddled the two items, "Pupper and floof is coming with me patrolling"

"He'll never give it to anyone, named it already" said Juri who giggled.

"Hi mama, hi papa" and the boy continued to kiss his parents as his greetings.

"Aw… you got another two~" said Juri cooing at the toys.

"I need a bigger tent for him" laughed by Haruka.

Kaname only laughed, "Nii-chan… Zero said there's trouble on the west area" said by Haruki hearing reports on his ear piece, and Kaname nodded.

"When I come back, I'll get you that bunny" he winked and Yuuki eyes the white plush bunny.

On cue his brother was back with the lightweight tactical all terrain vehicle, his new toys strapped beside him, Kaname was about to sit on it and hold on to the toys, but, "Sit on the hood… that's their place"

Haruka laughed remembering that Kaname usually would sit by the hood since his brother would make him sit there and would do anything to avoid the older brother from sitting beside him, Kaname groaned and took his place in his usual spot.

The Day class girls were all baffled seeing the Council and Dorm president sit in such place.

"HEY! Easy on the turn!" protested Kaname as his brother made a sharp curve and drifted off to the west area where the café area is located.

Arriving, the day class guardians already evacuated the customers with the day class students to another area creating a reason for them to not notice of the level E is causing, "DAMNIT HARUKI!" shouted Kaname glaring at his brother.

Kaname who's riding by the hood almost fell when his brother run over the vampire, the older pure blood was caught off guard to that action, jumping off Kaname glared dagers to the level E that was about to attack him.

Standing calmly not afraid of the being that's attacking him, his brother caught the neck and asked him, "Nii-chan what should I do with him?" he asked.

"Do what you want with him, I just want to go back to Yuuki as soon as possible" he sighed.

"Kay" the day class guardians just looked at the huge guardian dumb folded, "By the way any cleanup crew here?" he asked and two raised their arm.

Pulling the head off like it was just a piece of paper and handed the two separated body to the hunters, "Thanks" with that he finished the level E who's giving the hunters trouble catching and killing since they wasted bullets already.

"Just this once" said Haruki sighing, he put the two fluffy toys on to the back board of the vehicle and strapped them, and told his brother to ride beside and handed him a pair of sunglasses since the older pure blood is already irritated with the sun.

"Thanks… why don't you be like this always, I like this more?"

"You're always with Yuuki-nee… and you don't play with me often" he said and Kaname chuckled.

"Alright I'll tell Yuuki we'll bring you sometimes" he patted his little brother on the head.

Arriving back, Yuuki giggled at her fiancé wearing aviator sunglasses who then winked at her. Seeing his mother already carrying a big fluffy unicorn his father got his mother, Yuuki pouted at him and asked to get her that white bunny.

In one shot with a little cheat of his powers he got the item and the keeper happily handed the toy to the popular Dorm president.

Meanwhile back with the night class who's stayed and managed the host club, Ruka who's going through her social media found something that made her squeal, Rima, Sayori, and the other girls hurried to see what it was, even Aido took a peek. A picture of Juri taking selfie with Yuuki resting her arms by her shoulder grinning and leaning, with the background of Haruka only wearing his dark blue boxers passing by yawning and Kaname sitting by the sofa with only his pajama pants on and shirtless while Haruki on his Totoro onesies laid on the carpet with his iPad, "The real OG from the three" Ruka laughed at the sight since it's another cute yet domestic scene from the pure bloods.

"The real MVP there is Haruki-sama!" laughed by Akatsuki seeing the huge guy in an onesie.

"But really, I might still have a crush on Kaname-sama" Ruka looked at Kaname's half naked state dreamily.

"Easy, your boyfriend might start a strip club" said Aido cleaning the glass snorted.

Back to the young pure blood couple who conversed with the vampire nobles and their parents, "A little trouble but the event is pulling off" smiled Yuuki, "And besides the co-existence is doing great, with the result of the day class having relationships with other night class students and some of the day class even know the existence of our kind seems wonderful" she added and Kaname nodded.

"The world grandfather and made for use new generation is good, and Yuuki and I wanted to continue that" Haruka and Juri looked proud of their children, "Not just us, but Haruki who's oddly best friends with a hunter is helping as well"

"A pure blood and hunter best friends, that's odd instead but it seemed promising" chuckled Rido.

"Oh look~" said his wife as their son Shiki uploaded a video where the hunter and pure blood is having a jamming session on to one of the day class' café.

Doing a cover of Departure by Back On, Zero on guitars while the young pure blood plays the drums as they usually do when they have free time and jam around the café beside the fountain with the other night Class students who feel to sing along with them at times.

"Let's head there and watch!" Yuuki excitedly asked them and Kaname followed along.

"Hope they're still playing~" said Juri.

"I'm glad the boy got that from me" said by Haruka.

"His your carbon copy in some point but I don't know how he's on that height" said by Juri.

"Sont worry he got your cute side" he winked.

"I'm surrounded by ants" said Rito to his ever sweet and mushy siblings.

"Seriously, why cant you be like Haruka-sama… hmph" and his wife marched ignoring Rido.

"Pfft…" Mr. Akatsuki and Aido snorted and followed with their wife in tow.

On their way, they bumped on to Ichijou's grandfather and his parents with a familiar blonde girl that Takuma showed shine on to, "Where you off to, Kuran-sama?" bowed by the old man.

"We're going to have some snack by the fountain café Asato-chan~" said Juri in a hurry wanting to see the performance of her son.

Arriving they were in time for another performance of the two, now dressed in their Night and Day class uniform since their were relieved from their shift of duty although wearing a badge as a necklace to inform others that they are part of the Academy's security.

Kaname knows that Sara Shirabuki is a pure blood and keeps a tame treatment towards her, Yuuki is also aware and made friends with her which ended up being close and she admitted she took liking to the young Ichijou vampire.

The café was lively and other students started to dance around joining the flow and beat of the music, singing their cover of 'Sunny days by Luck Life' Juri joined along puling her husband in the process, Yuuki swayed along and Kaname took a quick picture of her happy state.

Haruka pulled out his phone and snapped pictures of his son on the mini stage beside the rectangular fountain.

Yuuki texted her best friend Yori who then relayed the message and rushed to join them calling it a break for the other night class.

Takuma with a wide grin seeing Sara and sat beside her, male and female Day class students started to pack the place because the famous Night class Council are present and their crushes.

Few more songs until the class representative of the Day class section managing the café called the two to rest, and joining the Night class students.

"Hmnn… I like you hat, Haruki-sama" said by Asato eying the CA guardians ball cap.

"Actually I personalized that since he loves wearing hats and I made it to fit him~" boosted by the Chairman in a sing song voice pulling Zero's own beanie with the school's logo and his own last name embroided on the side.

"This is what peaceful co-existing is like… your Father would be proud of all of these" said by Asato looking around.

"And to think a hunter with a pure blood are best friends?" said by Rido mentioning the two boys who had their own world at the corner.

"Are we?" Zero looked at Haruki.

"We are?" the other blinked.

"Two three year olds in a body of giants" snorted Yuuri and Kaname chuckled at the comment.

As the event went well, watching the visiting people leave the School ground, Ichijou with Sara stood by the stall getting her some souvenir plush heard some young students who are excited to enroll their high school life to the day class, while other young vampire nobles wanted to enroll on the Night class and meet Kaname and Aido.

With the bone fire and fire works for the evening event for the victory party of the Cross Academy students being held, Zero with Haruki patrolled around the school's premises with military ATV that Yagari donated for the guardians to use, well to the Day class' case that is, the hunters doesn't have the speed like the Night class Guardians have.

Although in Haruki's case, he just like riding those kind of things instead of jumping on trees like Seirin.

Wearing their combats again, with Kaname who joined them on patrol worn his own white combats that Yuuki loved to see.

Finally back from patrol, Yuuki greeted him with a kiss and joined the others, Kaname and Yuuki shared the same view as their parents to have a peaceful co-existence with the humans and hunters. It's their first step and it was a success, having to try new things like the uniforms to code them, although Yuuki liked her personalized pink and white combat since she looks cute on it with Sayori, somehow pulled Aido to wear the uniform except it was white and play the role of Kaname's bodyguard.

EXTRA:

"OH MY!" Ruka again squealed seeing another post from Yuuki's mother, immediately, Yuuki scooted closer to her, with Sayori, Seirin, Rima, Sara and Maria, it was Juri posted a picture of her taking a selfie wearing her sleeping wear while her husband was in his usual boxers both sitting on the plush red sofa watching a movie that they loved Haruka's arm around his wife's shoulder pulling her for a kiss while Juri's other arm is on Haruka's back with a caption, "Kids' aren't home" Yuuki laughed with a comment.

"They're watching the note book again!" she said.

"Really? Then you guys are like Mama and Papa always watching twightlight" snorted the youngest Kuran playing his acoustic guitar with Zero.

Yuuki wanted to send them her own version of joke, called Kaname and told him to play along he laughed and pulled her to his lap, finally changed back to her comfy Academy uniform in her short skirt she sat comfortably on Kaname's lap and wrapped her arm around Kaname's shoulder while her fiancé's other hand was placed on her bare legs and the other around her mid section, on cue on the back ground Zero, Chairman Cross with his frilly apron and Haruki had an evening beach party where they sun bathe without the sun and just laid there with removing their clothes and remained on their inner shorts and shades, Haruki played along since Yuuri requested, captioning it, "No parental guidance" Ruka burst out laughing at their own joke.

Meanwhile back at the Kuran estate, the servants and staff of the house rushed to check on the lady of the house since she burst laughing at the picture, Yuuki and Kaname copied their old picture but what caught their attention is Chairman Cross playing along with the boys at the back with his own apron.

~END~

* * *

A/N: There will be a fourth parat it will be for Zero though… the poor guy needs a girl!


End file.
